


余震 9 （车）

by NiniK



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniK/pseuds/NiniK





	余震 9 （车）

李东海以为李赫宰会事先质问他些什么，可是人没有，全心全意地把精力放在了前戏身上。  
两个月没开发的身体又有些青稚感，李赫宰从脖子一路舔到肚子，他感受得到身下人在发抖，但他更加爱不释手，更加兴奋不已。  
把人的两只手腕锢在手心里，再一齐压上头顶，李赫宰重新覆上来亲吻李东海的嘴唇，他的亲吻一直都不急躁，不会令身下人无所适从，反而更有力量和逼人的气势。  
李东海渐渐被他吻乱了呼吸，而李赫宰还不给他缓和的时间，就直接扒了人的上衣，低下头去亲吻挺立的两点。  
第一次做爱时他就发现李东海这处敏感，于是这次带了点惩罚的意味，他先是轻轻地讨好舔舐，等乳头彻底的变得水渍津津之后，李赫宰再一狠心，带了点力咬住了它。  
李东海一直在忍着叫声，可没想到李赫宰会这样，一没控制住直接呻吟了出来，百转千回，偏偏是情爱中最悦耳的调情剂。  
李赫宰抬起眼仔细地观察上方人的表情，他看见李东海有点难受的咬住下唇，眼角泛起了点点泪光，两颊也早是被绯红上了颜色。李赫宰两眼一沉，低下头去不遗余力地占有和索取，等两边都肿的发红之后，他才放过了它们。  
李东海进入了状态，他喘着细气，不停用下身磨蹭着压在身上的人，李赫宰摸了摸他的脸，低下头啜了嘴唇一下，然后就着手开始解裤子。  
两人至始至终都没有说一句话，李赫宰连在进去的时候都只能听到李东海一声拉长的高喟。  
李东海里面很热，李赫宰的东西也很硬，后者慢慢的将所有推了进去，直到占满为止，他不顾李东海的摇头，反而更有种想把他弄哭、想看他哭的欲望。  
李东海紧紧的抓着李赫宰的手臂，他拼命的适应李赫宰在他体内不断发涨的性器官，两眼都睁大到散发出无神的状态，太满了…太大了…  
忽然李赫宰吐了一口气出来，他勾起嘴角看着身下快被弄坏的人，抽出一只手擦了擦他嘴角的液体，终于开口说了第一句话，“这才哪到哪。”  
兴许是许久未做，李东海里面确实很紧，肉壁纠缠的他都甚至有些难为。  
他试着动了动，浅浅地抽回一点，李东海就紧紧的闭上了眼，嘴里软软地嘟囔，“痛…痛。”  
李赫宰换了个姿势，他压住他，准备好后又吻了下李东海眼角的泪水，说：“叫出来，我想听。”  
紧接着，他开始加大了力度扭动腰肢，肉棒插进去时被壁肉狠狠的推挤，抽出时却又被依依不舍的吸紧挽留，穴口尽管被撑到了最大，但还像饿了很久似的努力迎合。  
李东海细细地呻吟着，他把脖颈间最漂亮的一段留给李赫宰享用，李赫宰上边忙着留下一个个草莓，下边也丝毫不懈怠的撞击着。  
突然撞到一个点，李东海拼命地颤了两下，穴肉同时也更紧的吸附住了李赫宰的性器，他努力想推开那人，但李赫宰不给他机会，反而一直凭着记忆往那处凶猛发力的进行。  
到最后快感和麻痹交替进行，李东海屡屡被送上云巅，房间内也只剩下肉身拍打的啪啪水声，以及那一沉一急的呼吸……  
第一场做的又急躁又漫长，李东海和李赫宰同时射精的时候甚至都有些脱力。李东海浑身赤裸的躺在他身下，准备等人抱他去洗澡，可李赫宰歇了一会儿气后，又打开李东海的身子，从背后进入了他，小穴刚被开发比较湿润，这一次插的很顺利，人也变得温柔起来，不一会儿李东海前面的东西又有了感觉，身体再一次被快感包围。


End file.
